1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dot-matrix display technology, and more particularly, to a dot-matrix display data refresh charging/discharging control method and system which is designed for integration to a dot-matrix display device, such as a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) or an FSC (Field Sequential Color) device, for providing a data refresh charging/discharging control mechanism on the dot-matrix display device.
2. Description of Related Art
TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) and FSC (Field Sequential Color) are two widely used dot-matrix display technologies on portable electronic devices such as notebook computers and intelligent mobile phones. In practice, a TFT-LCD or FSC device is equipped with an N×M dot matrix which is an array of N rows and M columns of pixels, wherein each pixel is capable of displaying a particular color value in response to the charging of a particular level of data voltage thereto.
With technological advance, dot-matrix display devices have evolved from the early 640×480 resolution to modern high-definition resolutions such as 1920×1080 or higher. However, due to the increase in the amount of pixels, one important issue in the design of these high-definition dot-matrix display devices is that the data-refresh process should be faster in order to maintain real-time display of video data. In other words, the data-voltage charging action on each pixel should be completed in a shorter time period. Moreover, since portable electronic devices as notebook computers and intelligent mobile phones are typically powered by batteries which can supply electrical power for only a few hours, another important issue in the design of dot-matrix display devices is low power consumption.
In view of the foregoing issues in the design of dot-matrix display devices, there exists therefore a need in the electronic and computer industry for a new and improved dot-matrix display technology that allows faster data-refresh process and low power consumption in the operation of dot-matrix display devices.